blu3n0t3sfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodiak goes to Chicago
Tuesday, Feb.5th Baby Bear Kodiak is a son to one of the most beautiful, glorious women on this planet. I will not mention her name yet as it is a sacred name to our group, and I will only use it when I need to. Besides her being the woman we all wish we could be or one day marry, she produced a son that is hurtful to society (Reference Blu3N0t3s lore for backstory). Kodiak missed a Cat Glove rehearsal despite being a "leader" of the group. The disciples affiliated with this group decided to call him on urgent matters. He was allegedly in an audition, but it sparked the question on everyone's mind: Why do you have your phone during your audition? Beside that point, Kodiak was furious (for no reason, might I add). Eric, another leader of the disciples, turned to the BN's group chat. He decided to change everyone's nicknames to 'Kodiak' except for Drew. Since everyone's name was the same, nobody knows who did it, but her name was changed to 'Kodiak's Girlfriend'. We all knew that wouldn't happen because of past beef and there foil personalities. Everyone knew that this was a joke, but some took it to heart. The joke was to annoy Kodiak and bring up the fact that his odds of receiving a mate are quickly dwindling with his attitude. (Join Tinder, man) Wednesday, Feb.6th Second-hour starts and two hilarious jokesters start the day with another addition to the Kodiak Chronicles. Making fun of the notorious Kodiak was the goal, but an unforeseen outcome had reared its ugly head. The names were changed to Kodiak once again and a special guest sent in a meme to the chat. That's right, famed Matt M sent in a funny and accurate depiction of Kodiak that pointed out Kodiaks jokes against minorities. That gave inspiration for one of the jokesters to change his name to 'The Man Who Hates Minorities' instead of Kodiak like the night prior. Drew was noticeably uncomfortable with being chosen to be his girlfriend so to try and even it out, their name was changed to 'Minority'. Instead of seemingly being pined after, it now appeared that Kodiak had no interest. Some of the other members were not apart of the new batch of jokes against the misogynistic fiend, and the following ensued. Alex Thinks He's Funny But We All Know The Truth Sadly, Drew had thought they were being targeted, and at the wrong time, Alex made a joke. The image on the right is the outcome of a sixteen-year-old who has the habits of one who is five. A few minutes later, Alex received a Snap that asked why they were being pointed out in the group and being subject to Alex's punchlines. Alex responded with "We're not. Don't be selfish". The Great Wave Approximately 90 waves were sent to the chat over a two-minute span. Ten voice memos were sent as well that held one simple request: "wave to the group". "Wave to Daina" was also mentioned, and I personally died of laughter. The chat suddenly went silent. What Happens When You Take Things Personally I must mention that this situation has occurred before. There is only a couple of targets in the group of the blitzkrieg attacks like this because they know. They know that this is a joke and everyone in the group likes them as a friend. BN is a terrible example of a family, but despite that, we are one. In a family, one of the most important things is communication. On the fifth, Drew had decided to glare at some fellow members in their separate practice. I don't want to have this be a 'he-said-she-said' situation. I saw this with my own eyes. This had made Will walk out and stare back and ask, "Please stop sending glares to our rehearsal, we are trying to do serious work." Of course, this was laced with sarcasm, but after this, they had tried to make it clear that they shouldn't take it personally because it wasn't directed towards them. Again, BN members found themselves trying to show that it wasn't targeting them. If you are wondering, earlier in the chat someone had changed Drew's name to 'Doesn't like Kodiak'. As you can see, they are hurt. It is a shame, but I would like to state that multiple times we have tried to show that it wasn't directed towards this person. This joke was directed towards the same person it has been for months. They should know this seeing as they have partaken in these jokes as well. There are a lot of rumors going around about these events, and these are just the facts. Someone took a joke that wasn't initially directed towards them the wrong way. It was supposed to be rectified with more humor as BN does with every situation. It was again taken the wrong way. A special few (Eric, Alex and I) have started receiving a special look from her in the hallways. To make it perfectly clear as to who wrote this, I'm the reason they quit Pitch this year. A message for Drew: If you've finished reading this, and you're livid for some reason, don't be. We have tried to state multiple times that this is a normal joke that we pull all the time. It wasn't directed towards you because we all know this kind of thing would happen if we subjected you to something like this. Even when we don't try and purposely rope you in, you're hurt. No one has stated that it is wrong to have emotions. In fact, one of the members asked about your well being during accusations. Nobody wanted you to feel the way you're feeling because this wasn't- I repeat- WASN'T directed towards you. I know what you're thinking in this very moment, "Why should I believe you? You're kind of a dick." I am. Not on purpose, however. Just like this situation, you sometimes take things out of context. Your headstrong quality is admirable, but it has also brought you to believe people are out to attack you when that has never been the case. You let your feelings fester and that isn't healthy. You assume without asking until you have already convinced yourself of the worst, and this sort of thing happens. You probably don't want me of all people to be telling you this, but you need to hear it. No one in BN is out to get you. Eric isn't out to get you. Alex isn't out to get you. Kodiak isn't out to get you. I am not out to get you.